


Thief

by HandMonsters



Series: Fire Emblem series [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Support Log, Teasing, Temper Tantrums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandMonsters/pseuds/HandMonsters
Summary: When your diary goes missing, the only logical conclusion you can come to is that someone in the army picked it up - but who?Dreading the possibility, it couldn't get any worse...until the thief reveals himself.





	1. C

Where was your diary?

The thought had haunted you all evening. You’d done everything: you’d even retraced your steps. You returned to the fort, you had it with you as you’d trained, and from there you couldn’t remember what on earth you’d done with it. And…anyone could just…pick it up and read it…you shivered at the thought, wishing out you’d crossed out certain unvoiced opinions about people in the army. 

“Hey (Y/N).” You stopped dead in your tracks, Niles approaching you with a wave, “Looking for something?” It was a wave that involved your diary - in his hands - snatching it from his grasp you held it to your chest, about to open your mouth when he read your mind.

“I didn’t read a single page.” He reassured you, offering you an unconvincing smirk. “I found it in the training grounds and realised it was yours. So here I am. Returning it to you.” You bit your tongue, furrowing your brow.

“Are you sure you didn’t read a single page?” You asked just to make sure. He sighed, cocking his head with a sulking expression.

“Why would I do that?” 

“Because you have a reputation.” He nod, shrugging it off.

“I understand you would be distrusting of me (Y/N), but rest assured I didn’t read a single page.” Giving in you eased up, glad to have it back at the very least. 

“Well…thank you Niles.” You managed uncertainly, the outlaw offering you a friendly smile.  
“You’re welcome (Y/N).” His words allowing you to leave the uncomfortable confrontation: that smug smile sticking to Niles lips as he watched you go. A single page was low even for him. If you were going to read someone’s diary you read more than that...


	2. B

It had occurred to you that night that there was no way Niles could have known it was your diary. None. Your name was not on the front, or back, which meant, by the process of elimination, he had to have read it. Because nobody – nobody - in the army would have seen it before since it rarely left your room. Therefore, there was no plausible way for him to find out than read it: and then lie about it straight to your face. But you were smart. You’d catch him…you just had to set the bait. And you knew he passed your room every night…waiting behind the door you clutched a roll of paper, tightly wound up into a scroll.   
Waiting patiently. It would be bold even for him to stroll on into your room and take your diary but…

“AHA!” You cried, springing out from behind the door, his eyes widening as he went to defend himself, scroll landing firmly against his arms as you clubbed him.

“What are you doing?!” He exclaimed, your temper flaring.

“I was going to ask you the exact same question!” You barked. “But I already know: you were going to read my diary weren’t you?” He raised an eyebrow at you as if you were crazy.

“I wanted to see if you were okay, usually your lights are out when I pass, not blinding everyone in the corridor.” He responded slyly. “Besides, your door was open so I thought I’d say hi. Is that okay friend?” 

“No! And you’re not my friend! I know you read my diary yesterday; there was no way you could have known it was mine otherwise! You lied to me!” He smirked, shrugging it off once again.

“Well…you caught me…” he sighed, “but saying I was lying is just wrong (Y/N). I said I didn’t read a single page. I read lots.” You flushed, speechless as he continued. 

“And oh boy was it good. Where to start - Laslow’s terrible flirting? I think we can all agree with that but saying Prince Leo is always moody. As his retainer I have to take personal offence to that. Since we’re not friends I might even tell him.” He mocked, making you panic.   
He knew he’d won.

“Listen, just be glad I found it. Odin would have gone through every last page thinking it was a tomb that contained some sort of magical spell somewhere amidst your fairy tale life. I mean, you talk on and on about your family I find it hard to understand why you came here to fight in the first place if you love them that much.” That was it, you thought; the teasing you could handle but he’d taken it too far.

“You really are a jerk Niles!” You snapped, a toothy grin spreading across his face.  
“But I have a reputation to keep up don’t I?” He scoffed, giving you a cold stare as you hit him with the scroll again, the outlaw leaving on his own accord before you even started to yell “get out”. With that, you slammed the door, slung against the wall as tried to calm yourself down.


	3. A

The hot spring was relatively quiet; the night’s cool breeze kept at bay by the steam that rose from the water’s surface. Outside you could hear the faint chattering of your friends as they went about their business, most retreating to bed for the night. Head hung back you leant against the side, letting out a sigh as you savoured the warmth of the water against your battle worn skin…it was so tranquil…

“Oh, (Y/N). Never thought I’d see you so exposed.” You’d been red before, but it was like someone just set the water to boil, mouth dropping as you stood suddenly, Niles casually entering the hot spring like there was no problem. You would have apologised but - you felt the anger rise in your chest as you stepped out of the water, reaching for your towel to cover what skin you were showing.

“I’ve hidden my diary if that’s what you’re after.” You said bitterly, Niles responding to your comment before you had the chance to leave.

“You’re wrong.” He sighed, stopping you in your tracks as you hesitantly turned to face him.

“Oh?” 

“I wanted to apologise to you. Not that I planned on doing it here so I understand you probably don’t want to see this mug given the circumstances but, sit. Please.” You did as he said, begrudgingly perching on the end of the hot spring with your feet dipping in the water.

“Thank you.” He said, a genuine look of gratitude on his face. “I wanted to apologise for reading your diary. When I found it, it was wide open and naturally I went to read it.” He explained, furrowing his brow.

“Sure I realised it was your diary pretty quick and that I shouldn’t have been reading it…but the way you spoke about your family. It was hard to put it down.” You listened carefully, not wanting to interrupt him as the anger slowly turned to ease. “I don’t talk to people. Not openly and especially not about the past. But I’ve never known what having a family is like and reading your diary…I could feel the love you put into those words and it made me want to read more. To know what it feels like. That’s why I had a go at you. Sorry…” he trailed off, waiting for you to accept the apology with a melancholy expression. One that made you miss the smirks and the teasing smiles.

“I accept you apology Niles…really…you said you found it hard to understand why I’m fighting. Why I left my fairy tale life behind. The answer is simple. I left to protect my family. It felt wrong to sit back and hope that our village wasn’t going to suddenly be attacked by Hoshidian soldiers one day, or Faceless or anything. That’s why I left, even if it means I don’t get to see them every day or, even if I die, being able to protect them means everything to me.” You explained gently, smiling to yourself as you pictured you parents at the door, your poor mother crying in your father’s arms as waved you off with a brave grin. Niles seemed satisfied by your answer, putting his hands behind his head as he stretched out in the water. 

“Oh…and I’m sorry about hitting you and calling you a jerk…when I didn’t know how you felt…” his smile returned as he waved a hand dismissively.

“Heh, well don’t worry about it (Y/N), I’ve been called worse. I never knew you were so feisty, I was pleasantly surprise - I dread to think what would have happened if you had a sword.” And the teasing was back, but you chuckled, glad to be friends with him.

“Ah…you obviously didn’t read enough of my diary to see my rants. I suppose I should be going though, if someone walks in they’ll get the wrong idea.” You soothed, Niles raising an eyebrow at you.

“Suit yourself. But expect to see more of me. I want to hear more of those family stories…” an evil look crossed his eyes as he appeared by your side in the blink of an eye, resting his arms against your legs as he cocked his head with a smirk.

“Though we should do this more often. Reading your diary was…intimate but this - this is better than low friction grappling with strategy.” You didn’t even want to know what that was, quick to pull your legs onto the side and stand as you bid him goodnight: on the verge of vomiting as your heart raced.

“Goodnight (Y/N)!” He called after you in an unsuitably lusty purr that nearly had you return to his side.


	4. S

Your diary. It was gone. Again.

This time though, losing it wasn’t a trivial matter: and you were damn sure you hadn’t lost it because the last time you’d seen it, it was on your bed. There were things in there that you didn’t want a certain individual to read - the same individual you were certain had it. And there he was, you thought grimly, seeing the diary in his hand.

“I knew you had it!” You cried as he handed it to you with a chuckle.

“Was it that obvious?” He asked as you shot daggers at him.

“I thought we were over this - ask for family stories, don’t read them!” He chuckled merrily, bearing the usual smirk.

“That’s not what I was looking for.” He stated boldly, hands on his hips as he raised an eyebrow at you, panic settling in as you felt yourself shrink beneath him.

“Although, that wasn’t exactly why I was reading it… but I’m flattered that you would invite me over to meet your family.” He soothed, pointing to the book with a smug look on his face as you flushed bright red, knowing exactly what he’d read.

“Go ahead. Open it. Read it aloud.” You did so hesitantly, torn between two extremes - one half of your mind overwhelmed with embarrassment and the other…

“After speaking to Niles I thought it’d be nice to invite him to meet my parents when the war is over. Seeing as he’s never really had a family it’d do him some good and he could ask my parents for as many stories as he wanted seeing as they make him happy...and I like it when he smiles…as strange as it sounds I think I’ve started to grown feelings for the jerk, seeing him as more than a…friend…” you trailed off, not wanting to read anymore…but it was too late really - he’d read it all himself, and -you saw the ink beneath your last entry. The handwriting different to yours.

“I read your diary in the hope I’d find out that a beautiful girl such as yourself wasn’t already taken, and well…” Niles purred, “after reading that entry I couldn’t help but feel it was missing something. Go on…” he pressed as you felt the corners of your lips curled into a broad grin.

“When we visit my family I want to have my own. With my own stories. That’s why when Niles proposed to me I said yes. And…” you couldn’t contain your excitement, “I don’t have to worry about him reading my diary anymore because everything that happens from now, he will be by my side.” You couldn’t help but laugh, shaking like a leaf as you closed the dairy and wrapped your spare arm around his neck, making him chuckle as he pulled you closer, resting his head against yours.

“I can’t believe you wrote in my diary!” You laughed, the outlaw leaning back and giving you a serious look. 

“Well I had to make sure some part of me was inside of you in case you said n-ahah…” he was cut short, groaning as the corner of your diary planted itself firmly in his side.

“Of course I’d say yes and you know what…I think my parent’s will like you.”

“Oh please, I’m lovable.” He sighed, a new expression on his face that made your insides squirm. “Now then. Let’s start making memories.”


End file.
